To enhance the structural integrity of a rotor and provide a structure suitable for high speed operation, the rotor core assembly is generally encased by a rigid, protective can. The can, which conforms to the peripheral surface of the core, is generally interference fit with the core and joined as by welding.
The principal drawback with this particular construction is that the can becomes a permanent part of the rotor assembly and cannot be removed without damaging other parts of the rotor. Any minor defect in any portion of the rotor contained by the can renders the entire structure unusable. Rotor refurbishment is thus precluded and potentially reusable components of the rotor may be disposed of before their useful life is completed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problem.